ZvS: Licht van de Storm: Hoofdstuk 14
Bestand:ZvS_banner_geanimeerd.gif Hoofdstuk 14 Hazelpoot plantte haar klauwen in de schors en klauterde omhoog, haar oren tegen haar kop om te voorkomen dat ze gekrast werden door de scherpe takjes die zodra in haar gezicht zouden prikken. De bladeren om haar heen ruistten in de bries en frisse lucht stroomde over het woud heen, afkomstig uit de bergen. Hij rook naar zoete dennenappels, de veelbelovende geur van een iewat Bladval-achtige Groenblad. Het geluid van klaterend water klonk op vanachter een dichtere groep bomen. Hazelpoot wist dat het smeltdeel van Nieuwblad al voorbij was, en de rivieren, stromen en meren waren weel vol en fris met nieuw water dat net als de wind afkomstig was uit de bergen. Hazelpoot zag zacht licht piepen. De kruin van de boom kwam dichter en dichter bij. Hazelpoot's poten kreunden van de inspanning van de klim, maar de pijn was verwelkomend en ze wist dat haar spieren er sterker door zouden worden. Zodra ze op de bovenste takken van de eik zat, zocht ze een kuil in een grote, brede tak op. Hier had ze wel vaker gelegen en ze was erg dankbaar voor het hoge plekje, dicht bij de hemel, de wind en het licht. Zou het aan haar stambloed liggen dat ze van hoogtes hield? Vast niet, ze was immers nooit in de bergen geweest. Een steek van verlangen ging door haar heen. Wat zou ze er graag eens heengaan! Ze wou rotsen en sneeuw onder haar leerachtige kussentjes voelen, water en wind horen ruisen en suizen en sterke, gespierde poten krijgen waarmee ze zo ver kon springen als ze wou. Stamkatten waren beresterk, sterker dan de Clankatten. Hazelpoot had het juiste lichaamstype om spieren te kweken, maar ze moest dan ook wel de kans hebben. Ze nestelde zich in haar kuil en luisterde naar de bries, voelde het licht over haar gezicht dansen en de zoete geuren haar neus binnendringen. Dit waren zeldzame momenten. Als ze krijger was, zou ze ze dan minder zeldzaam kunnen maken? Ze had zin om haar training over te slaan, maar Roggevlam was al zo boos geweest. Plots klonken ritselende takken en gekrabbel aan de schors. Voskit dook op. Hazelpoot schrok zich dood en sprong sissend overeind. "Voskit!" riep ze boos."Je liet me schrikken!" Voskit legde verontschuldigend zijn oren in zijn nek."Sorry.." prevelde hij. Hazelpoot rolde met haar ogen en snorde geërgerd. Momenten met het koperrosse katertje waren al net zo zeldzaam als het liggen op haar favoriete plekje. "Ben je zo omhoog geklommen?" vroeg Hazelpoot verwondert. Voskit knikte."Het duurde even, maar ik heb het gehaald. Mag ik bij jou liggen? Het is hier een beetje fris." Hazelpoot knikte en ging weer in de kuil liggen. Voskit drukte zich tegen haar aan."Zullen we wat slapen?" giechelde hij. Hazelpoot grijnsde."Natuurlijk." snorde ze. Ze drukte zich steviger tegen het grote roodbruine jong aan en sloot haar ogen. Voor één keer had ze geen nachtmerries. Bestand:ZvS_tussenstukje.png "Hazelpoot!" klonk een ruwe stem in het woud diep onder Hazelpoot en Voskit. Ze keken elkaar zwijgend aan, een ondeugende twinkeling in hun ogen. "Hazelpoot!" Roggevlam vloekte en het gekraak van takjes verdween. "Arme Roggevlam." zei Voskit plagerig. Hazelpoot rolde met haar ogen. "Eigen schuld, dikke bult." knipoogde ze. Zij en het koperkleurige katertje snorden geamuseerd. Roggevlam kon de pot op. Ze lagen hier te knus, met hun dikke pelzen tegen elkaar gedrukt, de wind in hun oren, de wolken die voor hun ogen voorbijdreven en de zoete Groenbladgeuren die gestaag arriveerden. En bovenal elkaars aanwezigheid. Bestand:ZvS_Banner_Afsluiting.png Hoofdstuk 13 ���� Hoofdstuk 15 Categorie:Avondpoot Categorie:Zang van de Storm Categorie:Zang van de Storm: hoofdstukken Categorie:ZvS; Licht van de Storm